I'll Be Home For Christmas 4
by MissDonnie
Summary: Jane makes a promise to Lisbon, and he is going to do his best to not break it.
1. Chapter 4

Sorry, but it looks in real life that Jane is not going to be home in time for Christmas…but this is fiction and you can be sure it is going to happen. Donnie

/

The sun was going down, and the weather was getting colder in the part of the plane the three survivors were in. Jane and Bonnie were looking at the large tarp they had stretched across the opening of the end of the plane they were on. They both look at it, waiting to see if the wind would blow it apart.

"I think its holding." As Jane picks up the hammer and finds another bolt from one of the seats and taps it into the tarp and wall. "I'm glad that you found the hammer."

"We're a good team you figured out how to put the tarp up." She smiles at him and starts walking back to where Cho is, Jane follows her. Cho looks asleep; they had fixed the seat he was on so it was lying flat. Bonnie sits down on another chair they had flat and Patrick joins her. The three of them had on three sweat shirts they found in the luggage they found in the back. Jane goes over to Cho and pulls an overcoat up closer to his chest. Cho opens his and closes them again.

"The pilot?" he says in a quiet voice. Jane shakes his head no. "Were they able to send out a message?"

"I don't think so, I found the copilot before he died. The pilot shot himself and apparently turned off the transformer sometime after the flight took off. The copilot didn't know why the pilot did it." Jane reaches into his pocket and takes out a pair of gloves and hands them to Cho. We're going to need to keep warm tonight. I'm sure they will be looking for us when the sun comes up, by now we should be missing."

"I guess so." Cho says as he looks around. "We're lucky we were sitting in the back" closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Jane puts the gloves so the Cho can reach them, and goes over to Bonnie, she has covered up with an overcoat that is very large on her, he joins her on the seat and puts another overcoat over himself, and hands her some gloves as he puts some on. "You hungry?" he reaches into the overcoat and pulls out some small packages of crackers and then from another pocket he hands out two cokes.

"Thank you. When it get light in the morning I'll find some of the sandwiches that we had for the trip,  
>Agent Trent had them made at the hotel they were in and brought them to surprise the others. There are some chips also.<p>

"Sounds like a great breakfast, now if we just had some tea." He says looking at the coke.

"There some tea in the cabinet also, sorry no hot water."

"I have matches and there is a lot of water outside to make some hot water, and a few things to burn that have not got to wet…you have any milk in your tiny kitchen?" She nods her head yes "Great, a nice cup of tea to start the day." He smiles as he opens the crackers. "Peanut butter, yum."

/

After getting home, Lisbon decided to do some cleaning on her own, after vacuuming the house and doing the kitchen floor, she sits down with a cup of tea. She looks at her watch for the tenth time since she had been home. He should have been here by now, maybe with the holiday traffic it was taking them longer to drive back to Austin. Christmas was going to be so great this year, they had of course been together for other Christmas's but this one seems special for them, their first as a couple. She worried that her Christmas present for Jane would be alright; she wasn't sure how he would react to it. They hadn't talked about children; the subject just never seemed to come up. Was he ready for another child? The fact that she was pregnant was a big surprise for her also; she was on the pill and never failed to take it every morning. The doctor told her that it has been known that women could get pregnant on the pill, but the odds were high against it. Well she and Jane had beaten a lot of odds in getting to the relationship that they were in. There is a knock at the door, she gets up quickly and rushes to the door.

"Did you forget your key again Patrick." She yells as she opens the door and looks out and see's Abbott and Vega standing at the door, they looked upset.

"What happen… where is Jane?" She says, already feeling that something had seriously happen to Jane. Not now…not when they were finally together.

Abbott comes in the house and takes her in his arms; Vega comes in closing the door.

"Lisbon, the plane they were in is missing. I was notified by the Houston office since they were the ones who rented the private plane. It's too dark for a search for the plane, but as soon as the sun comes out they will start searching." Lisbon legs give out and Abbott gets her to the couch. "Vega get her a glass of water." Vega rushes out of the room.

"Do they know where they are? Where are they going to look…I want to be there." Lisbon's says talking so fast that Abbott can barely follow what she is saying. "They are going to notify us with any news they have, the plane went down about thirty minutes after it took off, so they are …."

"Didn't they send out a message where they were, what was happening?" Lisbon looks at him, trying not to cry.

"No…they said after the plane left someone turned off the radio equipment, including the transmitter location device."

Vega comes over to the couch and hands Lisbon a glass of water. Lisbon looks at it and puts it down on the coffee table. How could this be happening to them, they were supposed to have that happily ever after life? She is past listening to Abbott and Vega talking to her. She heard Jane's voice telling her "I love you" that night on the plane. How he looked when she gave him the key to the house. She felt like she was drowning and her life with Jane was all she could see and hear. That smile he had that was just for her, how she loved to run her fingers through those golden curls. She could hear Abbott calling her name; she shudders and looks at him.

"It's possible that the plane went down, and everyone is waiting to be found, and knowing Jane he is teaching them all magic tricks until help comes." He smiles at her.

"Do you really think so?" She says "Of course I do…you know Jane and the luck he always seems to have." Abbott says praying that he was right this one time.


	2. I'll Be Home For Christmas 4

Sorry, but it looks in real life that Jane is not going to be home in time for Christmas…but this is fiction and you can be sure it is going to happen. Donnie

/

The sun was going down, and the weather was getting colder in the part of the plane the three survivors were in. Jane and Bonnie were looking at the large tarp they had stretched across the opening of the end of the plane they were on. They both look at it, waiting to see if the wind would blow it apart.

"I think its holding." As Jane picks up the hammer and finds another bolt from one of the seats and taps it into the tarp and wall. "I'm glad that you found the hammer."

"We're a good team you figured out how to put the tarp up." She smiles at him and starts walking back to where Cho is, Jane follows her. Cho looks asleep; they had fixed the seat he was on so it was lying flat. Bonnie sits down on another chair they had flat and Patrick joins her. The three of them had on three sweat shirts they found in the luggage they found in the back. Jane goes over to Cho and pulls an overcoat up closer to his chest. Cho opens his and closes them again.

"The pilot?" he says in a quiet voice. Jane shakes his head no. "Were they able to send out a message?"

"I don't think so, I found the copilot before he died. The pilot shot himself and apparently turned off the transformer sometime after the flight took off. The copilot didn't know why the pilot did it." Jane reaches into his pocket and takes out a pair of gloves and hands them to Cho. We're going to need to keep warm tonight. I'm sure they will be looking for us when the sun comes up, by now we should be missing."

"I guess so." Cho says as he looks around. "We're lucky we were sitting in the back" closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Jane puts the gloves so the Cho can reach them, and goes over to Bonnie, she has covered up with an overcoat that is very large on her, he joins her on the seat and puts another overcoat over himself, and hands her some gloves as he puts some on. "You hungry?" he reaches into the overcoat and pulls out some small packages of crackers and then from another pocket he hands out two cokes.

"Thank you. When it get light in the morning I'll find some of the sandwiches that we had for the trip,  
>Agent Trent had them made at the hotel they were in and brought them to surprise the others. There are some chips also.<p>

"Sounds like a great breakfast, now if we just had some tea." He says looking at the coke.

"There some tea in the cabinet also, sorry no hot water."

"I have matches and there is a lot of water outside to make some hot water, and a few things to burn that have not got to wet…you have any milk in your tiny kitchen?" She nods her head yes "Great, a nice cup of tea to start the day." He smiles as he opens the crackers. "Peanut butter, yum."

/

After getting home, Lisbon decided to do some cleaning on her own, after vacuuming the house and doing the kitchen floor, she sits down with a cup of tea. She looks at her watch for the tenth time since she had been home. He should have been here by now, maybe with the holiday traffic it was taking them longer to drive back to Austin. Christmas was going to be so great this year, they had of course been together for other Christmas's but this one seems special for them, their first as a couple. She worried that her Christmas present for Jane would be alright; she wasn't sure how he would react to it. They hadn't talked about children; the subject just never seemed to come up. Was he ready for another child? The fact that she was pregnant was a big surprise for her also; she was on the pill and never failed to take it every morning. The doctor told her that it has been known that women could get pregnant on the pill, but the odds were high against it. Well she and Jane had beaten a lot of odds in getting to the relationship that they were in. There is a knock at the door, she gets up quickly and rushes to the door.

"Did you forget your key again Patrick." She yells as she opens the door and looks out and see's Abbott and Vega standing at the door, they looked upset.

"What happen… where is Jane?" She says, already feeling that something had seriously happen to Jane. Not now…not when they were finally together.

Abbott comes in the house and takes her in his arms; Vega comes in closing the door.

"Lisbon, the plane they were in is missing. I was notified by the Houston office since they were the ones who rented the private plane. It's too dark for a search for the plane, but as soon as the sun comes out they will start searching." Lisbon legs give out and Abbott gets her to the couch. "Vega get her a glass of water." Vega rushes out of the room.

"Do they know where they are? Where are they going to look…I want to be there." Lisbon's says talking so fast that Abbott can barely follow what she is saying. "They are going to notify us with any news they have, the plane went down about thirty minutes after it took off, so they are …."

"Didn't they send out a message where they were, what was happening?" Lisbon looks at him, trying not to cry.

"No…they said after the plane left someone turned off the radio equipment, including the transmitter location device."

Vega comes over to the couch and hands Lisbon a glass of water. Lisbon looks at it and puts it down on the coffee table. How could this be happening to them, they were supposed to have that happily ever after life? She is past listening to Abbott and Vega talking to her. She heard Jane's voice telling her "I love you" that night on the plane. How he looked when she gave him the key to the house. She felt like she was drowning and her life with Jane was all she could see and hear. That smile he had that was just for her, how she loved to run her fingers through those golden curls. She could hear Abbott calling her name; she shudders and looks at him.

"It's possible that the plane went down, and everyone is waiting to be found, and knowing Jane he is teaching them all magic tricks until help comes." He smiles at her.

"Do you really think so?" She says "Of course I do…you know Jane and the luck he always seems to have." Abbott says praying that he was right this one time.


End file.
